Infieles
by Moonroe
Summary: Un joven ingles de noble familia llega a las costas de Japón, aburrido de sus deberes, decide aventurarce en robar el corazón de una joven japonesa casada. Pero mas allá del deseo, la lujuria y el honor ¿Hay algo mas? UsuixMisakixHinata
1. Japón

_KWMS pertenece a Hiro Fujiwara_ _, este fincs solo tiene como intención entretener a todos los fans, este finc se desarrolla después del Sokoku, época de emperadores y samuráis ¡Disfruten!_

 **INFIELES**

 **Capitulo 1: Japón**

El galope de los caballos sonaba a lo lejos, no era uno, eran cientos, los nobles soñaban con las acuarelas traídas de otro lado del océano, jamás se imagino que en tierras desconocidas un imperio se alzaba, intacto, exótico, diferente…

Unos pies blanquecinos tocaron el piso de madera, haciéndolo crujir, unas manos masculinas se deslizaron por unos cabellos rubios, y unos perezosos ojos verdes se abrieron chocando con la luz matutina.

¿Por qué un noble tendría que aventurarse al oriente? Había oído hablar de la belleza hipnotizante del lugar, pero que su familia lo mande a un lugar tan remoto, era un castigo; La familia olía el olor al oro a millas de distancia, porque no mandar al encantador bastardo a negociar unos miles y asegurar que todo el poderío comercial, ya eran los favoritos del rey y tener mas riquezas que todos los nobles de Europa no era nada despreciable.

Se irguió y se paro frente al espejo, una camisa de seda se deslizo sobre su torso ocultando palidez de su torso marcado y sus fibrosos brazos, un abrigo, una cintillo, y unas botas largas ajustadas a sus largas piernas fueron lo que hacia falta.

5 barcos llenos de mercancía y una flota de marineros y soldados lo esperaba en el puerto, un viaje de meses les esperaba. La brisa marina choco contra el rostro del rubio, este viaje tal ves cambiaría su vida como la conocía.

Al otro lado del mundo, el invierno azotaba Japón, la nieve helaba hasta los huesos, un joven entro a su hogar protegiéndose, recibido por algunos sirvientes se deshizo del pañuelo y las sandalias en la entrada, el almacén de té y especias estaban seguros, y mando a todos sus campesinos a sus hogares para volver al propio. Deslizo suavemente la puerta y allí estaba ella, esperándolo al calor de una estufa.

-Bienvenido Hinata…- volteo suavemente para luego inclinarse ante el joven envuelto en una gruesa yukata- ¿deseas algo caliente de beber?

Los cabellos oscuros de la muchacha rozaban suavemente su rostro, sus ojos caramelo brillaban, la soledad del día solo cambiaba con la llegada de su esposo.

-Hoy solo a ti Misaki… – El joven castaño se inclino hacia la mujer y deslizo sus dedos en lo único descubierto, su cuello desnudo, tan pálido y frio como la nieve, la beso suavemente y deslizo su obi hasta por fin sacarlo, sin decoro bajo las ropas de la joven pelinegra, reclamándola e incitándola.

Era el deber de una esposa complacer a su esposo, se quedo inmóvil mientras la exploraba, mordía y presionaba cada centímetro de piel, la hecho en aquel cálido piso de madera, con los pechos descubiertos , la observo un segundo, deslizando un dedo suyo por en medio del torso de la muchacha.

La miro, se relamió los labios y la dejo allí…Hoy no le apetecía tomar a su esposa.

Era el deber de una esposa guardar silencio.

* * *

 **N.A.**

¡Gracias por leer! Para este fanfinc tengo grandes ideas, principalmente jugar con la infidelidad y ese "honor" japonés me atrae mucho, como han visto, este FF es de época, asique el sacaremos el jugo ¡Espero sus Reviews!

Pueden buscar mi fan page en Facebook como : Liaxws :D


	2. Miradas

_*KWMS no me pertenece, este fincs esta hecho meramente para el placer culposo de los fans de la serie._

 _Para una mejor lectura les invito a escuchar Yoshida Brothers- Fuyu No Sakura, suelo recomendar algunas canciones para mis fincs ya que con estas los escribí y lo sumergen a uno mas en la historia. *_

 **Capitulo 2 : Miradas**

Hay un vacío extraño en el mar, que lo hace pensar sobre las acciones que uno esta tomando, como si lo preparara para las decisiones que uno tomo y tomara en el futuro. Después de largos meses del mismo paisaje, la niebla por fin se rompía con la silueta de unas montañas, entre ellas un pico simétrico se alzaba orgulloso entre toda la larga cadena.

-Ese es el Fujiyama, en primavera podrá verlo rodeado por un bosque verde y salpicado con manchas rosas… - Le dijo un joven pelirojo con los ojos tan abiertos que la proa del barco se reflejaba en ellos.

-Los Alpes en Suiza son más altos – El rubio lo miro de reojo con algo altivez.

-Le aseguro joven Walker, que ningún alpe Suizo se compara a la belleza de Fujiyama, ni de Japón…ni de sus hermosas geishas- el muchacho se ruborizo tanto que se asemejo al color de su cabello.

-Lo dice un tipo que es medio japonés- lo miro sonriendo soberbiamente mientras se apoyo relajado sobre aquella baranda que los protegía de caer al mar- Kuuga creo que eres el mas indicado para acompañarme a los negocios, además de enseñarme las…"bellezas de la ciudad"- sonrió para dirigirle una ultima mirada cómplice.

-No se preocupe, será mejor que tener un tonto traductor mojigato.- cruzo sus brazos inflando el pecho y clavo su mirada en la montaña que se erigía frente a ellos.

Ambos rubios miraron al horizonte, sintiendo el movimiento de las olas llevándolos a esa tierra tan lejana y tan cercana a la ves.

Dentro de la gran casa Shintani, todo era calma, habían preparado hace días el lugar para la llegada del Shogun y todo su sequito. El dinero y los tratados de comercio con extranjeros habían sido de mucho provecho para la economía de Japón, y reforzar sus fuerzas militares. Recibir a los grandes mercaderes ingleses, era todo un acontecimiento, eran admirados por su exquisito sentido de la puntualidad, la eficacia y la clase.

Hinata Shintani dejo las espadas y comercializaba ahora grandes cantidades de té, por su pasado militar y su tradicional familia, tenia el respaldo del Shogun, y que mejor que darle una cálida bienvenido al sequito ingles, que su admirable morada a las afueras de ruido de la ciudad, sabían que los extranjeros se sentían fascinados por sus tradiciones y cultura, y aprovecharían esto al máximo.

Los pisos estaban lustrados, la servidumbre lista, los mejores kimonos habían sido sacados de sus cajas.

Misaki a espaldas de su marido se ocupada de los últimos detalles, anudo su obi fuertemente observando su espalda erguida, sin dejar que ninguna tela se revele acomodo a la perfección todo el ropaje.

Los kimonos de invierno eran mas difíciles, le gustaba verlo vestido de esta forma, usualmente vestía ropa de trabajo, ya que insistía en inspeccionar el mismo todo.

-Esta listo – bajo su cabeza en una suave reverencia.

El volteo a mirarla, observando su kimono azul con florecillas blancas, combinada con el suyo propio, aunque el gris y negro predominaba en el kimono masculino.

El maquillaje de su esposa era algo peculiar, la hacia ver como una dama de alta cuna. La imagen infantil de su esposa cuando eran niños llego a su mente como una brisa.

Ella fue desposada por capricho, de niña compartió juegos con el joven dueño de las tierras donde sus padres trabajaban, su padre, un hombre inteligente que ayudaba en la logística y la contabilidad de los Shintani pronto se gano el cariño de la familia, lamentablemente duro poco, cuando este murió la familia Shintani acogió a su viuda y la pequeña bajo su cuidado. La belleza de Misaki no era desconocida para nadie, el mismo padre de Shintani propuso que fuera a una Okiya, para convertirse en una geisha de elite.

Para su sorpresa el joven heredero se opuso rotundamente, y pidió permiso a su padre para tomar como concubina a la joven Misaki, esta propuesta fue inesperada, pero aceptada finalmente, la reputación de Misaki y el cariño que se le había tomado era indudable.

Ella obedientemente acepto la decisión de sus superiores, ya que la propuesta no se le había hecho a ella, hasta ese día desconocía los sentimientos de Hinata Shintani, los últimos años se habían distanciado, obviamente porque ya no eran niños y había una jerarquía que respetar. Pero esta propuesta había sido algo totalmente inesperado.

¿No era el sueño de cualquier chica de clase media ascender de estatus ?

Al principio se pensó que seria una concubina, pero el joven jamás tomo otra mujer. Misaki era la única ante sus ojos, aunque su alegría de niño se había apagado y se dedicada arduamente a sus labores. Misaki extrañaba la franqueza y dulzura que Hinata irradiaba de niño.

Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de esta, rompiendo aquel trance, las señales de cariño eran raras en su relación, y esta ultima la tomo por sorpresa.

\- Procura que todo salga a la perfección hoy. – dijo pausadamente tomando por ultimo su mentón y mirándola sereno.

\- Recibiré a sus invitados como merecen – agacho su cabeza mientras se alejo para salir de la habitación.

El rubio por fin piso tierra luego de largos meses de viaje, el tumulto era enorme, cada desembarco extranjero era todo un acontecimiento,

-Esto no es muy diferente a India- susurro desganado mientras miraba de reojo a su lado cargado de bultos y valijas.

-Esto es totalmente diferente a India, joven Walker… - rio con sorna mientras colocaba unas valijas en un rickshaw.

Este modo de viajar nunca le gusto, pero el conductor que permanecía frente a la carroza, se veía sumamente sereno, vestido impecable y orgulloso. usualmente este trabajo era para gente empobrecida en otros países, pero aquí, la fila de rickshaws y sus conductores estaba ordenada como piezas de ajedrez. Miro alrededor el caminar de la gente, el tumulto era ocasionado por los occidentales que se arrimaban a las embarcaciones, no por los lugareños.

Al subir la pequeña grada del carro y sentarse en lo alto pudo observar mejor: vestimenta, peinados, rostros, sonidos y aromas.

Esto no es nada parecido a la caótica India.

Alzo la mirada hacia los tejados de las viviendas y podría apreciar a lo lejos unas construcciones altas simétricamente ordenadas, el frio aire azoto contra su rostro y por un segundo se juro sentir el frio característico de su Inglaterra, pero al mirar como el rickshaw en el que se encontraba empezó a moverse y ver en mayor medida la ciudad en la que se internaba confirmaron que este país era totalmente ajena a el.

-Apenas lleguemos nos uniremos a la comitiva inglesa, parece que el Shogun nos recibirá con todo un festín al parecer – se froto las manos y soplo entre ellas para poder calentarse.

-¿Shogun? – levanto una ceja y lo miro intrigado.

-Joven Walker al parecer tengo muchísimo que enseñarle…- sonrió de lado mientras el la carreta se perdía entre las calles.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo, un baño, ropa limpia, un whisky y listo, un traje negro elegante era lo más acorde para la ocasión, al parecer el Shogun era lo mas parecido a un ministro de estado en esta tierra, así que tendría que ser un evento diplomático y seriamente comercial.

El mismo conductor los esperaba en la puerta de la posada donde se albergaron, unas risillas se sintieron y sus ojos verdes apuntaron a unas jóvenes que lo miraban con curiosidad, la belleza asiática era diferente pero no dejaba de ser belleza, tal ves se ocuparía de las interesadas mas tarde, pero ahora su Rickshaw lo miraba serio como apurándole con la mirada.

Tardaron varios minutos en llegar, el frio se hacia mas intenso y aun no llegaban a destino, cuando por fin el carro paro, pudo ver la nieve alrededor y una enorme casa rodeada por árboles de madera oscura y florecillas blancas, varios rickshaws ordenados en la entrada y las miradas de diferentes ojos ingleses se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Un Walker en carne propia era inesperado.

-Geishas…- susurro Kuuga mientras apretaba los dientes – esto será divertido.

-¿Te refieres a las muñecas con mucho maquillaje? – miro sin inmutarse mientras avanzaba para internarse en aquella palacete.

-No, a las mujeres que tienes al frente…Walker ¡Que mala vista tienes! – refunfuño el pelirrojo mientras giraba la cabeza con cortesía para saludar a la comitiva que aun no entraba y los observaba con atención.

Ciertamente, las geishas de las que había leído no eran estas, las mujeres que con cada paso observaba mejor, eran unas muñecas, si pero parecidas a la porcelana, y el maquillaje era tan preciso y sutil que solo realzaba mas su belleza natural.

Cruzo el umbral donde un grupo de hombres occidentales aguardaba, cinco mujeres perfectamente apostadas en medio de la puerta principal de la gran casa dieron una reverencia, la mujer de en medio levanto su rostro orgulloso y bellísimo y se dirigió a ellos.

-Bienvenidos honorables invitados a la residencia Shintani, nuestro Shogun los espera – Dijo inclinando su cabeza nuevamente quedándose quieta mientras las otras mujeres abrieron las puertas a la ves, abrió sus ojos tímida para examinar a sus invitados, pero una mirada en particular la atrapo.

Un joven rubio con ojos color jade la observaba fijamente sin titubear, rápidamente bajo la vista ante su mirada penetrante, pero la levanto nuevamente, y aun seguía allí.

Una de las geishas la toco suavemente para que esta saliera de su trance, volteo rápidamente y guio a todos los invitados al interior de la casa.

El joven que quedo momentáneamente pasmado por las palabras repentinas de aquella mujer, mas aun la belleza que irradiaba, todas eran hermosas, pero esta tenia algo especial.

-¿Todas ellas son geishas? – susurro al pelirojo mientras daban algunos pasos siguiendo al grupo.

-No lo creo, la que acaba de hablar seguramente tiene un rango mas alto, una mujer no dirige el habla a un hombre deliberadamente- lo miro de reojo y con una sonrisa picara- ¿Te interesa alguna?

-No realmente- camino y vio a lo lejos el kimono azul que encabezaba al grupo – solo quiero conocer mas...

 **NA:**

Gracias Franky HQ y StarryNigthMusic1315 por sus reviews, este capitulo esta dedicado a uds n.n, a mis demás lectores (tengo muchas vistas muchas gracias!) los invito a dejar un review ya que me animan a continuar, por fin Misaki y Usui tienen contacto por primera ves, prometo buenos lemons en adelante. ;) *

Los invito a leer mis otros FF, Destemplanza y Insoportable. Ya concluidos.

Este fincs promete…créame que estoy muy entusiasmada, espero uds también. Saludos!

Tumblr : moonroe- art . tumblr . com

Facebook: Facebook moonroe . art


	3. Intenciones

*KWMS no me pertenece, este fincs esta hecho meramente para el placer culposo de los fans de la serie.

Capitulo 2 : Intenciones

-Silencio que nos escuchan- le susurro al rozando sus labios involuntariamente.

La ceremonia de té había acabado con ella aprisionada contra una de las paredes, ambos de rodillas, se exploraban mutuamente sin decoro.

Ella no era una inocente doncella, sabia de los placeres del cuerpo, pero jamás imagino la pasión que un hombre podía otorgar, acostumbrada a la frialdad de un japonés, la experiencia con un extranjero era inimaginable, pero allí estaba ahora siendo tocada del tal manera que ahogaba gemidos , esto era deliciosamente nuevo.

El kimono aun estaba amarrado a su cuerpo pero los hombros se habían caído y sus piernas yacían abiertas dejando que el muchacho explorara su intimidad, la desnudes seria para después, ahora el toqueteo por debajo de aquel bello kimono los excitaba mas.

-Dije que silencio- la miro con los ojos entrecerrados observando el sonrojo de la muchacha que trataba de ocultar su rostro pegándose al torso del muchacho, pero al escuchar su voz autoritaria levanto la vista temerosa.

El no perdió la oportunidad y atrapo sus labios, mordiéndoles suavemente y exigiéndole aun mas, y lo obtuvo.

La muchacha se separo de el y lo empezó a desnudar, pero duro poco, el joven le tomo ambas mano y la tiro al piso recién lustrado, con descaro arrugo y jaloneo el kimono hasta soltarlo y subirlo de tal manera de observar sus largas piernas pálidas y su ropa interior.

La muchacha abochornada solo pudo taparse la boca al ver como este invasor acercaba su rostro a su intimidad, sintió su respiración allá abajo. Pero sus ojos se perdieron de sus orbitas cuando sintió como este lamia por encima de la seda .

Era una locura.

-Tómeme ya! – chillo la muchacha tapándose ella misma al decir esto ultimo, el muchacho levanto la vista y sonrió satisfecho.

-Ahora? – lo miro mientras una de sus manos obscenas bajaba a sus pantalones para liberar el miembro que mantenía aprisionado.

La miro esperando respuesta pero ella volteo su rostro sonrojada y nerviosa, el estiro su otra mano para voltearle el rostro mientras suavemente se acomodaba entre sus piernas

-Dime lo que quieres… - Le apretó suavemente las mejillas mientras la obligaba a mirarlo directamente – dímelo…

-Quiero pertenecerle , la muchacha cerro sus ojos temerosa mientras sintió como sus cintura fue tomada violentamente, para luego ser invadida por ese extranjero que le estaba dando tanto placer.

Una embestida tras otra, violentas y rápidas, sabían que tenían poco tiempo y lo aprovecharían al máximo.

La puerta corrediza se deslizo sin aviso y ambos quedaron al descubierto, el rápidamente trato de abrazarla para evitar que la vieran .

-Kuuga…- El rubio lo llamo algo incomodo al ver en que situación había encontrado a su subordinado – Quiero que me traduzcas unos documentos… ahora.

-Enseguida bajo- respondió sin mirarlo mientras sintió como cerraban la puerta de nuevo.

Paso unos segundos en un silencio sepulcral, el pelirojo volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras ella mantenía sus labios cerrados en un gesto de pena.

-Lo siento Sakura…- la miro dulcemente mientras se apartaba un poco de ella- prometo termi-

No pudo continuar hablando ya que sintió como le estampaban un beso tímido y se aferraban a el.

-Disculpe por molestarlo cuando esta trabajando, espero que no le conlleve problemas.

El sonrió gentilmente y se incorporo arreglándose la ropa.

-Nos veremos pronto preciosa, prometo organizarme lo suficiente para – le ayudo a levantarse a la joven castaña mientras reprimía sus ganas de arrancarle ese kimono que aun revelaba sus hombros. –para tener tiempo para nosotros…

La joven asintió y arreglo sus ropas, y salieron discretamente de la habitación, después de despedir a la joven, se dirigió donde seguramente le esperaba el menor de los Walker.

El lugar donde se hospedaban era una casa bastante tradicional pero con algunas habitaciones acondicionadas para el modo de vida occidental, un comedor con sillas altas, un estudio completo con muebles acolchados, y un dormitorio con una cama tradicional de exquisitos detalles, la cual era del rubio.

Entro nervioso al estudio donde pudo distinguir en medio de varios libros y documentos algunos con el sello del shogunato, y Walker revisándolos exhaustivamente.

-Debes avisarme si deseas tiempo libre para tus…necesidades – lo miro sentenciándolo y volvió su vista a los documentos.

-Usualmente la visito en las noches, vino a dejarme un encargo del Shogun pero no pudo contenerme- dicho esto dejo un documento y lo miro seriamente.

-¿El Shogun buscándote a ti? – lo miro nuevamente con intriga y algo de ofensa ¿Por qué buscarían a su mayordomo y no a el directamente?

-Un sector bastante conservador esta en desacuerdo con el comercio con extranjeros, otros tienen tratos exclusivos con los holandeses, otros simplemente quieren ver muerto al Shogun- lo miro seriamente al rubio mientras señalaba el documento- me advierte que te proteja en sobremanera, eres un noble en una un país convulsionada…podría correr peligro.

Usui se levanto y rio por lo bajo, su situación era difícil, en la reunión que tuvieron discutieron acerca de eso, al contrario de India, Japón se mantenía recelosa con la intromisión de comercio extranjero, y las rencillas políticas e internas con diferentes daimios, si la situación seguía turbulenta su estancia seria mucho mas corta de lo que pensaba y el viaje abría sido en vano al no contar con ningún trato de comercio con el gobierno japonés con las industrias Walker.

Además era injusto que su subordinado disfrutase mas de generosidad japonesa que el, la imagen de una joven agazapada debajo suyo era suficiente para imaginar que estaban haciendo allí.

La visión de las mujeres había cambiado drásticamente cuando observo detalladamente a la esposa de Hinata Shintani, hermosa, inteligente y sumamente atenta, rompía con el esquema de mujer adorno cuando el mismo Shogun pregunto su opinión sobre los ingresos en el puerto de Narita, ella no solo era una "buena esposa" , llevaba toda la contabilidad de los negocios de su marido.

Y el maldito ni siquiera la miraba, con lo deseable que estaba ¿Por qué siempre deseaba lo inalcanzable?

***Flash Back ***

Se perdió en las habitaciones de manera buscando los servicios, y sin darse cuanta llego a unos jardines, allí perdió la noción del tiempo viendo un pequeño árbol en medio del pequeño jardín.

-Se llaman bonsáis- escucho una voz femenina detrás suyo lo que hizo que volteara súbitamente

Allí estaba la mujer que los había recibido, y que había captado la atención de todos con las opiniones exactas acerca de su visión de mercado, encargada de la contabilidad de la fortuna Shintani y esposa de Hinata Shintani.

-¿Misaki cierto? – la miro con una sonrisa apenas perceptible y con una altiva.

-Walker-sama..perdóneme si no me presente adecuadamente y le interrumpí - se agacho suavemente en forma de reverencia, ella tenia muy estudiados a sus invitados, sabia que el rubio que estaba frente a ella era Usui Walker T.

-¿Y si no te perdono? – la mujer levanto la mirada mirándolo con sorpresa mientras el trato de descifrarla, peor no pudo.

Un silencio incomodo se rompió ante la risa del rubio, mientras la mujer confundida se sonrojo al sentir la impotencia de estar siendo burlada.

-¿Le causo gracia? – miro seriamente la pelinegra mientras el rubio sin aviso le puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Debe relajarse un poco Misaki – acoto mientras brindo la mas sinceras de sus sonrisas.

\- Debe usar son honoríficos, Walker-sama- el suave sonrojo y su mirada firme hacían denotar que el fallo no solo en los honoríficos, el contacto tan repentino no era bien visto.

-No soy Japonés, Misaki, llámame Usui… con confianza – ella elevo el rubor de sus mejillas mientras el se alejo prontamente siguiendo el ruido de los hombre que seguramente bebían.

Se conocía perfectamente, y esa mujer había capturado su atención, si seguía con ella a solas, no respondería ante un marido furioso y a una mujer indignada por su "descaro"

Se vería tan vulnerable sonrojada y aun más deseable, no, una mujer casada no el debía ser deseable.

*** Fin Flash Back ***

-Entonces Joven Walker…aceptara la invitación de Shintani? Creo que quieren apresurar las negociaciones- Kuuga le rompió la nube de pensamientos en los que se encontraba el rubio.

-Si…¿Lo acompañara su esposa? –miro por la ventana el jardín exterior tratando de recordar el rostro de la mujer ese día – tengo ganas de volver a charlar con ella.

NA:

Gracias nuevamente a StarryNigthMusic1315, y a Lorena y Titanica me animan a continuarlo :D

Llego el lemon! Antes de sus revies ya tenia previsto algo de acción en este cap, que las intenciones sean claras, tanto de Kuuga como de Usui.

¡Estoy ansiosa de terminar el próximo cap, abran muchas sorpresas!

Los invito a leer mis otros FF, Destemplanza y Insoportable. Ya concluidos.

Tumblr : moonroe- art . tumblr . com

Facebook: Facebook moonroe . art


	4. Escape

KWMS no me pertenece, este fincs esta hecho meramente para el placer culposo de los fans de la serie.

*Daimyo: señores feudales o jefes de clanes o familias de prestigio

*Shogun: Rango militar mas alto concedido directamente por el emperador.

 **Capitulo 4 : Escape**

Nadie pudo predecir la enorme tormenta que ahora chocaba contra la costa japonesa, las calles vacías azotadas por esa copiosa lluvia era testigo que aquel tifón cambiaría la vida de muchos ese día.

Al contrario del la humedad y el frio del exterior, la gran residencia Shintani se mantenía caliente, todas las estufas prendidas, las puertas exteriores herméticamente cerradas y todo el personal dormía plácidamente, pero no el señor de aquella imponente residencia.

Shintani odiaba que su trabajo se interrumpiera por las inclemencias del clima, las semanas pasadas la nieve no pudo detenerlo, pero este tifón era un desastre completo, tanto como para sus cultivos como para su ritmo de vida, recorrió la habitación iluminada tenuemente por el fuego de la estufa y se detuvo sus ojos en el cuerpo desnudo sobre el futón.

Lo único que le agradaba del mal clima era el tiempo que le otorgada para cumplir sus deberes maritales, Misaki era ciertamente una delicia.

-Despierta…- se acerco suavemente a ella mientras apartaba la tela que tímidamente la cubría.

Ella abrió rápidamente sus ojos mientras observo a como el hombre frente a ella se le acercaba.

Estaba algo adolorida, hace unos minutos Hinata la había sorprendido en los pasillos y la había llevado a su habitación, la despojo de sus ropas rápidamente y la tomo, sediento de ella no hizo ningún juego previo para estimularla, solo abrió sus piernas y de hundió en ella, derramdoce en ella cuando culmino.

Y aun no estaba satisfecho.

Esta vez Shintani no tubo que quitar ningún tipo de vestidura, Misaki estaba tendida allí para el.

-Abre las piernas – susurro mientras miro como el castaño se abría la yukata nuevamente dejando que la mujer sintiera la persistente erección de su marido.

Obediente las abrió tímidamente dejando que el se acomodara encima suyo.

-Duele…- susurro la muchacha al sentir como empezaba a rozar su intimidad.

Extrañamente le gustaba su vulnerabilidad, tenerla ahí susceptible a su fuerza le excitaba de sobremanera, pero antes de consumirse y caer en el placer, debía gozar de esa fragilidad.

Lamio su delgado cuello mientras se estimulaba a el mismo, rozando su intimidad con la punta de su miembro, jugando con el dolor de la muchacha que se retorcía debajo suyo.

De joven siempre la deseo, odiaba verle con otros jóvenes de su edad, odiaba que algunos hombres que vivían allí y familiares suyos morbosearan con la joven continuamente, su belleza no era el principal motivo, sino su carácter indomable.

Todo cambio cuando la hizo su esposa, tenia claro que debía marcarla para el exclusivamente y nada lo hizo mas feliz cuando en su noche de bodas descubrió que Misaki estaba inmaculada. Allí descubrió su fragilidad, al ser brusco con ella mostraba ese lado frágil y sumiso, apagaba sus comentarios brillantes que muchas veces lo opacaban y se volvía en una muñeca que solo lo satisfacía a el.

Y eso le encantaba

Entre mas rudo era, era mayor su fragilidad, y pensaba aprovechar y gozar al máximo de ella, y lo haría ahora mismo, Observo como la joven lo miro rechinando los dientes, seguramente le ardía a cada contacto involuntario de su miembro con ella.

Entonces lo siguiente la haría chillar, con eso en mente inmediatamente la penetro agarrándola fuertemente y mirándola con una mescla deseo y satisfacción, la muchacha grito agudamente encogiéndose y respirando hondamente.

-Solo mírame a mi… - Tomo su rostro obligándola a mantener la mirada en el mientras rítmicamente la penetraba sin compasión – Solo yo…puedo verte así.

Brotaron unas lagrimas imperceptibles de ella, en serio dolía, pero por mas que quería levantar su voz y decirle su sentir, sabia cual era su lugar, debería estar agradecida que un hombre de elite la tenia como esposa, una esposa que no puede darle un heredero aun.

Sus pechos se movían rítmicamente y el aguantaba los deseos brutales de morderlos y estrujarlos, sus chillidos de la joven eran una droga que solo le aumentaba el deseo de dominar aquella mujer que yacía debajo.

Sintió su respiración agitaba, y con una ultima y dolorosa estacada Hinata cumplió su cometido. Salió de ella y se sentó a su lado con la yukata abierta aun, dejando ver su miembro los restos blanquecinos de su éxtasis.

-Ve y tráeme algo para asearme – le ordeno aun con la respiración agitada. A lo que la muchacha obedeció levantándose adolorida y vistiéndose.

Antes de salir de la habitación un llamado los alarmo.

-¡Shintani-sama! – Misaki lo miro a el que rápida se envolvía en su yukata y paso frente a ella abriendo furioso la puerta – ¡Perdóneme!

Una mujer de cabello corto apoyada en forma de perdón contra el piso - El Shogun y su guardaespaldas están en camino- levanto su rostro dejando ver la palidez causada obviamente por el miedo- ¡Se han revelado contra el Shogunato y están atacando a todos los que fraternizan con el!

-Misaki – volteo a verla sereno pero decididamente- sabes que hacer…

Misaki lo miro con angustiada pero afirmo con su cabeza mientras noto como Shintani desaparecía en el umbral.

El castaño se deslizo rápidamente entre los lustrados pisos haciéndose paso entre sus muchos sirvientes que caminaban confundidos pero con una tarea ya encomendada, Hinata Shintani sabia de la actualidad era turbia y que acciones debía tomar si los ánimos de caldeaban. Todos guardaban ayudaban en algo: documentos, reliquias, bienes, kimonos, espadas, todo lo de valor de esa casa tenia un lugar seguro en donde serian ocultados mientras la crisis pasaba. Se habían dado ordenes claras de todo, hasta donde deberían esconderse ciertos empleados para evitar ostigaciones.

Llego al jardín trasero donde vio un tumulto de hombres, algunos con los rostros algo chamuscados, como si se hubieran dado paso entre las cenizas, todos armados y en guardia.

-Shintani-san! – La voz del Shogun interrumpió a todos mientras lo miraba- parece que hemos venido en mal momento. – observo la holgada yukata del joven muy atípica para estar en medio del invierno.

-Nunca es mal momento para la batalla - agacho su cabeza en señal de respeto y con una mirada ordeno a algunos sirvientes que estaban detrás suyos que se encargaran de sus ropas- ¿Dónde empezó esto?

-Fueron directamente a atacar a nuestros invitados y la casa de Takano donde se supone que nos reuniríamos – Se acerco con firmes pasos removiendo un poco la nieve – Mataron a todos en casa de Takano-san incluyendo a sus pequeños,no tienen ningún tipo de honor Shintani, debemos responder de la misma manera.

Un sirviente abrió el un kimono detrás suyo, el castaño miro firmemente al shogun que mostraba bastante estrés y miro alguna herida punzante en su mano, se deslizo rápidamente entre las ropas sin quitarce la yukata que llevaba, el mismo sirviente le anudaba maestralmente toda las piezas. Finalmente se puso el calzado de exterior y anudo el mismo la funda de su espada,.

-Ya vienen- grito un hombre que estaba en la puerta mientras Hinata tomo instintivamente el mango de su katana, miro al Shongun al contrario sonreir, al poco rato dos rick shaws aparcaron en su casa

-Walker-sama – el shogun susurro agradecido de lo que veía y se acerco prontamente a los recién llegados – nos alegra que se encuentre bien Walker-san.

El rubio bajo sin dificultad con sus ropas holgadas y las mangas remangadas mientras detrás suyo otro rubio bajaba los abrigos y una bolsa llena de armas.

Los demás hombres armados cambiaron sus miradas ¿Qué había hecho este hombre para el repentino respeto de todos? Siempre era tratado con cortesía, pero esta ves era diferente.

-Se encuentra bien señor? – Miro el rubio con altivez

-Gracias a usted Walker-sama – Lo miro directamente con una sonrisa nerviosa- Si no fuera por sus hombres y su habilidad con las armas hubiera muerto.

-Me alegra que las llamas no lo hayan alcanzado – El rubio miro a Shintani aun desconcertado y se inclino en manera de saludo – ¿Cual será su siguiente movimiento?

-Shintani-san se adelanto a esta posibilidad hace tiempo, y tenemos un plan para eliminar de raíz esta revuelta – El Shogun miro a Hinata algo preocupado- pero no habíamos previsto que sucediera con ustedes presentes.

El silencio se apodero de los asistentes, la situación era complicada, exponer a los invitados seguro acabaría con la vida de algunos de ellos y eliminaría los tratados y acuerdos que habían logrado inmediatamente, por otra parte, enviarlos a Inglaterra era peligroso ya que los puertos estaban cerrados y seguramente los esperaría una emboscada allí, su única alternativa era mantenerlos a salvo y aplacar esta revuelta cuanto antes.

-Cada Daimyo hospedara a un invitado, se planeo la evacuación de las familias de los Daimyos, así que nuestros huéspedes ingleses irán con ellos – Shintani ordeno a todos los presentes, en su mayoría hijos de los Daimyos o representantes de estos que murmuraron pero no reclamaron al estar en presencia de Walker- para que sea mas efectivo, un invitado con cada familia, ya que evacuarlos a todos en un solo lugar los convertiría en un blanco fácil.

El shogun asintió seriamente y miro a Walker que estaba algo pensativo sobre esta situación, tenia que colocarse en las manos de sus anfitriones, no tenia otra alternativa de ponerse a salvo.

-Walker-san- Dijo el castaño con voz dudosa de lo que estaba a punto de decir- Usted será protegido por mis guardaespaldas; Mi esposa y empleados de confianza se dirigen a Nara, allí estarán protegidos y no les faltara absolutamente nada- Trago saliva, sabia era conveniente estar en cuidado de un Walker, si todo salía mal el seria su boleto de salida- Acepte por favor mi pedido Walker-san, nos preocupa su bienestar.

El ojiverde miro al castaño y asintió agradecido, sabia que le estaban dando atención preferencial y eso no se puede negar en tierra extranjera donde estaba mas vulnerable.

\- Estoy muy agradecido Shintani-san, acepte por favor llevara dos hombres de mi confianza y tomar las armas que sean necesarias de mi deposito para su causa- el rubio inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Pronto empezaron a llegar coches que eran despedidos inmediatamente con ordenes de llevar a los pasajeros al cuidado de las familias de los daimyos.

La caravana de Shintani estaba lista, una mujer en kimonos grises llamo la atención del rubio y la vio subir a un rickshaw presurosa, Shintani lo llamo y avanzaron hacia el vehículo, sin ver a su esposa abrió la puerta del vehículo y miro a Walker seriamente.

-Porf avor, cuide de ella y cuídese usted… Mantendré comunicación pero no se cuando podre volver a verlo Walker-san – miro a su esposa y la reverencio.

Era la primera ves que veía a su esposo de esa manera, preocupado, temeroso, pero aun así mantenía su semblante, y verlo reverenciarla, lleno su pecho de orgullo, pero a la ves le dio entender algo, ella era Shintani y debería proteger al igual que su marido la herencia familiar, proteger al extranjero era también su labor.

El rubio subió al rickshaw y sin mas, Shintani grito una orden y se pusieron en marcha. Una mescla de emociones encontradas se desbocaron en ella, volteo su rostro viendo su hogar alejándose cada ves mas, ala ves que una hilera de hombres se aproximaban vestidos para la batalla al lugar donde residió tantos años, la casa de Shintani era el centro de reunión. El rubio por su parte también se quedo pegado de la escena a las afueras del vehículo, solo habían pasado algunas horas del atentado y la gente ya estaba movilizándose y respondiendo a sus "deberes" admiraba el orgullo y el sentido del deber japonés, aun con armas de fuego, las personas llevaban sus espadas y ropa tradicional, pero aun mas sorprendente era la veneración que tenían al shogun y sus allegados.

-Misaki… ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora? – le dijo llamándola y sacándola del trance, al igual que el se mantenía viendo el camino- Lo único de provecho es que te tendré de compañía…

La mujer se sonrojo pero lo miro con dureza, olvido quien era por un segundo y quien era su acompañante, el ingles sugerente sin sentido del espacio personal.

\- Esto terminara pronto Walker-san – murmuro mirando de nuevo al paisaje – no se haga ilusiones.

\- No son ilusiones querida- la miro apoyando su rostro en una mano – enserio me deleita tu compañía.

 **NA:**

Estoy guardando los lemons mas sabrosos para UxM! Se quedaron solos, alejados de el complot, de Shintani y todo , por fin ellos dos…ahora que pasara

¿Alguien más le dio pena Shintani?

Espero sus comentarios :3

Los invito a leer mis otros FF, Destemplanza y Insoportable. Ya concluidos

Tumblr : moonroe- art . tumblr . com

Facebook: Facebook moonroe . art


End file.
